


Four-thirty AM on a Saturday in the Jeffmads apartment.

by Thefanfictor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arachnophobia, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, nothing except jeffmads fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefanfictor/pseuds/Thefanfictor
Summary: Thomas is deathly afraid of spiders, and James consoles him. Also, modern AU.





	

James Madison was not a morning person. He was not the type of person to get up at 4:30 in the morning, and if his opinion counted for anything, those types should be illegal. Except Thomas Jefferson, of course. His best friend and hopeless crush. That second part was completely involuntary, by the way; it was like every quality James liked had been packaged into one individual whom he couldn't help falling for.  James had a sort of interdependent relationship with Thomas, they needed each other. Thomas and James, James and Thomas. Except when Thomas thought it would be funny to wake James up at four-thirty in the FUCKING MORNING ON A GODDAMN SATURDAY! He was now extremely pissed at his housemate and friend. 

"THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" He shouted from across the apartment. 

"It is. Don't worry," Thomas said, presumably from the other side of the apartment, unusually meekly. 

"Um, are you okay?" James asked, now more concerned than upset. 

"No. No I am not okay," Thomas said quietly. "Now please come here.  I require your presence immediately." 

"What is going on?" James asked, still a little groggy.

"THERE'S A SPIDER IN THE KITCHEN!!!" Thomas screamed, cool facade evaporating so fast James nearly fell over.

"I'm coming now," Said James, sensing his friend's distress. He ran into the kitchen, skirting around pieces of inconveniently placed furniture, then stopped dead in his tracks. Thomas Jefferson was cowering on the counter, brandishing a frying pan as if it were a sword.  

"OHMTGOD JEMMY ITS GONNA KILL ME KILL IT OHMYGOD KILLITNOW!" He screeched as soon as he spotted James. 

James scanned the room.  No sign of anything arachnid-like. "Where's the spider?" He asked calmly 

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?!? THE SPIDER IS ON THE DOORFRAME! KILL IT!" Thomas said, almost hyperventilating now.  James, looking carefully at the doorframe, noticed a spider, about the size of a pinhead . . . like his roommate. 

"It's okay!" Placated James, picking up the spider and throwing it out the window. 

Thomas immediately fell off the counter and ran to give him a hug.  "Oh my god, you're a lifesaver.  Thank you so much.  I'm surprised you aren't mad." 

"I am, I just understand where you're coming from and it's too early to do anything about it." James responded. "Anyway, you saved me from the rat in my closet." 

Thomas laughed. "Yeah, I remember that! You screamed like a little kindergartener when you saw it, and--" 

"BUT." James said, mostly to keep Thomas from rehashing the rest of that particular incident, "we DO need to have a chat about waking me up at four o'clock." 

"Yeah, sure, fine." Thomas said, already regaining his air of importance now that the incident was over. 

"Don't you 'yeah, sure, fine' me, Mr. Jefferson," James said, frowning.

"Welcome to reality, Mr. Madison," said Thomas.  The two laughed, and Madison extricated himself from his friend's embrace to step away. 

"Now that you've saved me from the great spider threat of 2017, I'm making mac-and-cheese for breakfast," Thomas said, changing the subject.

"Thomas, you and your mac and cheese will be the death of me." James sighed. "I'm making waffles . . . but first I'm sleeping another three hours."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos! Those make my day!


End file.
